Flying with Freedom
by hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji
Summary: Angelique was one for noticing things. For example, the first time she walked into first hour English, she had immediately noticed one of the ceiling tiles was a different color from the rest. Contains AmeSey, Human Gakuen AU.


**Flying with Freedom**

**Hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji**

**-Prologue-**

Angelique was one for noticing things. For example, the first time she walked into first hour English, she had immediately noticed one of the ceiling tiles was a different color from the rest. Lacking the brown dots and an off white (cream?) with light colored specs decorating it. These colors were not ones she would have chosen, no matter how simple she was.

A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she watched her seventh hour art teacher write notes about the Renaissance. How much longer until that cursed bell rang?

Just as the thought hit her, the bell went off, causing a flurry of students to jump from their seats, things already in hand, and run from the classroom at full speed. She took her time collecting her things before venturing into the cluttered hallway. Upon reaching her locker, she saw her "locker buddy" Arthur Kirkland. He was annoying and rude. The only friends he had was her cousin, Francis, and Alfred.

Arthur looked up when he saw her, "'Ello," he greeted before grabbing his messenger bag and walking off, leaving the small locker open for her.

She reached in and placed her art folder on the shelf.

"Hey, have you seen Arthur?" a rather loud voice asked. She turned to see Alfred. His wheat blonde hair was shining in the florescent lights and his blue eyes somewhat hidden due to the glare on his glasses. Then there was that one little piece of hair that always seemed to defy gravity.

"Uh, he just left a minute ago," Angelique replied, looking up at him. He was one of the tallest people in school, along with that Russian guy. Ivan, wasn't it?

"Thanks," he flashed her a grin before running off down the hallway. She watched him go, staring at the door long after he was gone.

She blinked several times, turning back to her locker. Why had she stared after him like that? Shrugging it off, she went back to packing.  
-

"I don't know!" Angelique exclaimed at the girl who had her long brown-blonde hair flowing behind her and a medium pink flower clipped in.

"Interesting," Elizaveta said.

Angelique raised a thin eyebrow, "How is it _interesting_?"

"Because," Elizaveta paused in both her walking and talking to take a quick picture of two guys holding hands from the window, then continued. "You like him!"

"_Like _him? I've talked to him one my entire life! I don't think that's enough to make me fall for him."

"Love at first sight?" Elizaveta suggested.

Angelique snorted. "I've known him since preschool."

"Fine! Love at first _talk_!"

"Wouldn't you much rather he be with Arthur than me? That's yaoi for you. With me, not so much."

She laughed. "Yeah, but you should be happy, and as a friend, I want that for you. Plus, he and Arthur are cousins, and as sexy as it is, he would never allow it."  
-

Later that night, Angelique was lying on her bed, her eyebrows creased in concentration as she read the final pages of the required summer reading book. She had turned on the fan since summer hadn't ended season wise yet. Too bad it had ended school wise.

Once she finished, she threw the book, deciding to retrieve it later. Sighing and sitting up, she looked around the room. One of the upsides of Gakuen Hetalia—every student got their own dorm room. A down side was curfew. Only ten o' clock at night. As a senior, she should be allowed later than that.

She glanced up when she heard a knock on the door. "It's unlocked," she called, feeling too lazy to move from the bed.

"I should've known that much," Elizaveta replied while opening the door.

"Same as every year. Anyways, how was your date with Gilbert?"

She laughed, "Awesome," then rolled her eyes, "as always."

"Of course," Angelique leaned against the teal blue wall, "Wanna sit? There's room," her eyes wandered about the room. "Lots of room."

"So you insist I sit on the floor?"

"Pfft, no! Just sit down already!"

Closing the door, Elizaveta crossed the room and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"You're wearing a necklace," Angelique observed.

"No dip."

"It's his, isn't it?"

Elizaveta smiled, nodding slightly.

"…You still want to see him kiss at least one guy, don't you?"

"Duh," she pulled out her camera. "Want to see some pictures I took over the summer?"

"Sure."

She somewhat regretted saying yes, mostly because her cousin Francis was in nearly every picture.


End file.
